Not Another Phinabella Story
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Co-writen with ZaxSauce12 and exoshon13, in my opinion... the ONLY good thing about Phinabella... is making fun of it. So, here out of good humor. Is a story intended solely to poke fun at the most beloved pairing on this site. CANDERMY! JK. JK. Phinabella.
1. Isabella's Birthday

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! I'm Fanboy's Fangirl and I'm here with Zaxsause. Zax, say something. **_Hola! Yeah I don't speak Spanish, I barely know what I said._** As you can see, in the authers notes anything I say will be in bold and everything he says will be italisized. The two of us will be co-writing this story together and first off this was Zax's idea so I can't take credit for that. So, start the story!**

**Oh and anything that's underlined does NOT belong to us and neither do Phineas and Ferb... ain't that right Zax? **_Right, sadly._

**K, NOW start the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Me and Zax come over and take a seat infornt of a big screen. "You ready?"

"Sure" Zax answered enthusiastically.

Looks at paper. "First up is, Isabella's Birthday by Myron Greenleaf." With that I put the paper away and pulled out a tub of popcorn with LOTS of salt and butter just the way I like it.

"Oh, popcorn." Zax tried to grab some of my popcorn... big mistake.

I swatted his hand leaving a big red mark on the back of his hand... and the palm of mine. "My popcorn! Now, lets light this popstand or how ever that saying goes." I pressed play and the scene started.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I shouted startling everybody.

"And what have you got?" Isabella asked.

"I know who I want to start dating, Mallorie was gonna dump me anyway, so I just saved her the trouble..."

"And who would you like to start dating?" Ferb asked with a smirk on his face. Isabella was sweating bullets.

"Isabella..." I said slowly. She looked almost shocked that I was addressing her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Isabella faints, Ferb faints, the guy listening to the radio outside fainted when he heard it, Linda who was in her cooking class fainted randomly into cake batter, Lawrence fainted at the British carneval and the ball he was holding flew out of his hand, hit some guy in the face, and hit the water dunk target where a guy was promptly thrown into the water, Candace screamed her head off for no reason, Vivan fell off of her chair in surprise, and Mayor Doofenshmirtz declared a Tri-State Area Holiday. All this happened because Phineas had asked Isabella to be his girlfriend. "Was it that big of a deal?"

"Was what that big of a deal?" some guy in a wrecking ball machine nearby shouted out.

"Um, do I know you?" Phineas asked.

"No. No you don't. So what was that big of a deal?"

"I asked out this girl named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," I said. The guy fell back in surprise and the wrecking ball flew into a house and some guy was taking a bath. (**If you have read The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb, you should associate this with Mr. Cleveland Brown.)**

"So is that a yes?" I asked Isabella once she recovered from fainting.

"Yes. Yes it is," Isabella said. "Well, I'm going to go see if I need to help my mom from the aftershock of what you asked me... So see ya tomorrow hun."

"Ok, I've scene enough!" I grabbed Zax's arm. "Come on we're going in there!" Without giving him a chance to respond I dragged him though the screen right into the scene. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

All the characters jumped in surprise and turned to face us. "Who the heck are you guys!" Isabella asked still in utter surprise.

"Doesn't matter." I simply told her then turned to Phineas. "I know it's her birthday but WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO THAT!"

"I promised her I'd grant any wish she had for the whole d..." Phineas defended but I stopped him.

"Corniness of the present aside. THAT'S certainly pushing it. I mean if it were ME I'd NEVER agree to that."

"Me neither." Zax agreed.

I looked at him weirdly and continued "If I was to break up with someone, I'd do it under my own free will. Not 'cause someone wished for it."

"She was planning on breaking up with ME anywa..."

"So... why... didn't... you let... her... do it?" I asked in a talking-to-idiots tone.

"I don't blame you Phineas if I knew that I woulda too."

I turned to Zax in disbelief. "Who's side are you on?"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I just shurged it off and went on to what else was wrong with it. "And with all that fainting... I mean I agree with Phineas on that one. Was it REALLY that big a deal? And why's everyone make Isabella a fainter? I mean name ONE time she fainted in the show."

"Show?" Phineas asked confused. "What are you guys' talking about?"

"Whoo, there goes the fourth wall." Zax whistled.

I ignored Phineas and turned to Zax. "Yeah, it's fun to break the fourth wall. Now, you have anything else to add?"

"Nope," Zax answered. "I'm good."

And with that we walked back though the screen which appeared as a portal here.

* * *

><p><strong>I... got nothing... well taking advantage of the gloriousness of Co-writing. ZAX CLOSE THE CHAPTER! (I'm In The Band Reference) <strong>_Well, since flames are inevitable bring em on chumps, I wanna see what you guys whine about first._** Couldn't have said it better myself but one more thing. See that button right down there? Yeah, hit that and you get a cookie! No questions asked.**


	2. FINALLY!

**Alright peoples whats up? This week it's me Zaxsauce takin over with Fanboys Fangirl providing the backup. **_Hi, loyal readers! I must say I'm surprised. I mean the last chapter got eight reviews, no flames, 231 hits, 195 visitors, 3 favs, and 4 alerts. Amazing the stuff you can pull up on this site when you know where to look._**Again anything underlined is the property of the original authour anything in italics is the co-authour, still don't own the characters ,and up here I talk in bold. Anywho, let's start the new chapter.**

**Zax's POV**

"Alright well as strange as that trip inside a story was lets continue." I stole Steph's Clipboard, "Okay next up is Finally! by

Steph looked at where her clipboard was then turned to me. "HEY!"

I ignored her and just contenued on. "... PhineasFlynns... COOL!"

Steph rolled her eyes. "Not that one Zax."

An 18 year old Phineas Flynn was sitting under the tree in his backyard in nothing but shorts relaxing and daydreaming about Isabella, when he heard her scream in frustration."speak of the devil" he murmured and slowly stoof to walk over and see what was going on. He immediately ran when he heard her scream and saw her in the middle of the road, a driver screaming at her from down the road. "watch where your going dumb kid!" the driver screamed Phineas immediately became enraged and screamed "how about you watch where your driving you dumb fuck! and stop blaming people for your bad driving!"

The man gave him the finger and screamed "keep your stupid slut off the road!" Phineas saw red. Now, he was a very muscular man now. years upon years of building and lifting stuff had helped. He is the one of the strongest guys in Danville. Ferb is another.

He grabbed Isabella, put her on the sidewalk, and ran after the car. He is an amazing runner, and the car had to stop at a stoplight. When he reached the car he punched his fist through the window and grabbed the driver, pulling him through the window. he used one hand to push the car and park it so it wouldnt cause an accident or any trouble and said to the man "who are you?"

"whats it to ya" he spat.

"fine, ill just call you 'jack ass' " Phineas growled.

"let me go. now" Jack Ass spat.

"no. you are going to apologize to her. now" Phineas said and carried him back to where he left Isabella "apologize. now" he growled. 

Jack Ass caved and said."im sorry young lady"

"thats right" Phineas spat and carried him away, dropped him in an alley, and went back to Isabella.

"are you alright?" he asked as he extended a hand to help her up.

She took it and said, "yes. thanks to you"

"Alright that's enough we're going in there." I told Steph while motioning for her to get up but she just sat there pouting.

"You did the wrong scene. I told you we were gonna do the proposel scene."

"Ops." I simply repleid as we stepped through the screen. "Ok what in the heck was that about?" I said as soon as we arrived

"and more importantly who are you?" Isabella chimed in.

I turned to Isabella and answered "That is not important. What is important is what just happened." I said.

"Yeah that guy almost hit Isabella." Phineas said.

"No not that I mean the you getting all pissed off and grabbing that guy out of his truck." I said

"That was actually pretty cool." Steph chimmed in.

"And another thing since when do you swear?" I looked at Steph for back up but she just shrugged.

"Actually, I never saw why cussing is so frowned apon. They're just words. Why are people so offended by such a small quartette of letters."

I thought about that for a second. "I don't... know." I just shrugged it off and turned back to Phineas. "That is so unlike you plus how in the world did you manage to yank that guy out of his truck, drag him back here, and dump him in an alley all without breaking a sweat."

"It still was cool." Steph repeated.

"That would be almost impossible even for those guys in strong men competitions."

"Actually," Steph started nervously.

I turned to her in shock. "You're not telling me you have a way to justify that."

She got a smirk on her face. "For Unlawful Carnel Knowledge."

"WHAT!"

"Let's keep it approrete. Look it up if you really want to know." She quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I've seen a Strong Men contest once... you'd be surprised."

I looked at her like she was crazy then shrugged it off and moved on. "I mean seriously." I finished, panting, while Phineas looked at me with a blank stare.

"Forget it come on Steph lets go." I said with a note of finality before turning back to the portal type thing we had entered from and exiting.

"You still used the wrong scene." She pointed out right before we left.

**Yeah... I had a little bit of a rant there didn't I? Oh well review if you want I really don't care one way or another. Anything to add Steph? **_Yes, First of all, Zax lost his mind, don't just review if you want. Review or I'll come to your house and drag you all the way to Colorado (Don't think living in a different country will save you) and make you appoligize to my girlfirend. (REFERENCE!) _


	3. FINALLY! Part 2

**HEY LOYAL READERS! All 409 of you! Who knew a story intended to solely make fun of Phinabella would be so popular! Fanboy's Fangirl here, and now, I have offically taken complete control of this story. Still, nothing underlined belongs to me and I'm in the process of buying Phineas and Ferb for myself but I haven't gotten though yet so I don't own Phineas and Ferb... yet... *evil laugh* Start the Story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Steph's POV<strong>_

Popcorn in hand, with lots of butter and salt as always, I took a seat in front of the famous walk though screen. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning. "Hey loyal readers." I whispered to the camera. "If your wondering where Zax is he's still asleep. I'm still gonna be doing Finally but with the scene he was suppose to use."

"What are you doing here at this time of night?"

I turned around in surprise to see Zax standing in the doorway looking slightly anger and confused. "Zax! What..." I twiddled my thumbs nervously. "...are you doing, here?"

"The bank foreclosed my house so I've been sleeping here" Zax answered. "That question is what are YOU doing here?"

"Well... I was..."

"You were gonna do the chapter with out me weren't you?" Zax asked suspisiously.

"No, I would never do that." I lied. "But... since we're both here... lets do the other scene to Finally."

"You still haven't answered my question!"

"Are you Mr. Flynn? Mrs. Isabella Flynn's husband?" The doctor asked him

Phineas' heart stopped. she had lied about her name.

"yes" he choked out

"she had some internal bleeding, but we patched her up. she needed stitches but she will be fine" the doctor said

"thank you" Phineas said

"would you like to see her now?" he asked

"yes please" Phineas replied and the doctor gestured for him to follow. he got up quickly and followed the doctor down the long hall until he stopped at a room.

"she also slipped into a light coma from all the stress so he body can heal itself. If I were you I would take to her. It sometimes helps" the doctor said before walking away and leaving Phineas to be alone with Izzy.

He slowly walked in the room and pulled a stool up beside her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Izzy. Its me. Phineas. I miss you. Baby, please wake up" He pleaded and rested his head besdie her on her bed. He dozed off shortly after that and woke to someone running their fingers through his hair. He sat up and said

"Izzy?"

"hey Phineas" she replied

"well how is Mrs. Isabella Flynn feeling?" he asked, partly teasing, part letting her know that he knew what she did

"you found out?" she blushed

"of course I found out" Phineas replied

"im sorry-" she started apologizing and Phineas cut her off with a kiss.

"Its fine Izzy. Actually..." he trailed off and reached in his pocket. He handed her a velvet box and said

"I was actually going to ask you anyways"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Yes!" she screamed and kissed him.

"Ok, that's the end of the story," I said still nervous about earlier. "so lets go." With that we both walked though the screen. "Ah!" I gleamed being the extreme morning person I am. "Cute!... and by cute... I mean BLAH!" I said protending to throw up.

"You two again! Your kind of intruding of something here!" Isabella exclaimed.

I ignored her and carried on. "Now, grossness aside, what really bothers me about this is how... the heck... did you... jump... in front... of a speeding bullet. I mean, what are you... a ninja or something.

"It was far away." Isabella defended.

"Not to mention how are you in this relitively good condition after being shot and the whole 'Lying about your name thing', I mean who does that!" It was then that I noticed that Zax had fallen asleep on the chair. "WAKE UP!" I shouted at him throwing unpoped curnels at him. It didn't work. I turned to the nearly engadged couple. "Sorry for my friend, it's two o'clock in the morning back in our dimention."

"You guys are from anouther dimention?" Phineas asked cureously. I simply nodded. "That's so cool... but... if your from another dimention... how do you know about us."

I hesitated. "You really want to know?" They both nodded cureously. "K, you might want to sit down for this. I don't want you guys fainting on me." Isabella was already on hospital bed and Phineas took a seat in the other chair and listened intently. "Well, you see, in our dimention. You're a show." I told them. The looks on there faces were PRICELESS. Then I remembered something. "Well, technically, right now, you guys are a fanfiction writen for the show. The show itself took place when you guys were ten."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Isabella exclaimed trying to process what I had told her. "So, in your dimention people sit around all day watching us from when we were ten?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time." Then it clicked how incredibly creepy that sounds. "Not in a stalkerish way though."

"Umm..." Phineas baffeled obveously wanting to change the subject. "then why do you two keep coming here and telling us off."

"Oh! Now THAT'S an interesting story. You see on this site where you can write stories on you guys. Pretty much all you here about is Phinabella this, Phinabella that, don't Phineas and Isabella make such a cute only that but most of the Phinabella stories are so off I don't even know where to start and me and Zax where just flat out sick of it. So, together, we wrote THIS story to point out everything wrong with it." I explained then realized . "Speaking of which, I have one more for this one if you can hang in there with me."

Phineas and Isabella looked at eachother and shruged. "Sure, why not."

"K, now, with that hole 'Isabella Flynn'. I have to admit that was funny but... wait." I turned to Zax to see that... "He's waking up."

And I was right Zax sat up still with a tired look on his face. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much." I lied not wanting him to know that I told them about them being a show. "Now lets go back before you fall asleep again and we end up stuck here."

He just tiredly nodded and we both walked though the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's... the next chapter... I guess... sorry I just brock up with my girlfriend so I'm in a bad mood. Review. Zax go ahead and say something here. <strong>_Well since its 2 am here I'm goin back to bed stay up and review if you want just don't wake me up. _**Umm... you do realize it's not REALLY 2 am right? **


	4. Finding Home

**Hello, Fellow haters and hatetresses… well and just regular readers and readresses, Out With a Woosh and a Thunk, formerly known as Fanboy's Fangirl, here. Sorry for the super long wait. Zax skipped out on me and it's just awkward to do alone but now I have a new co-host who is... going to be a catboy… for no apparent reason. Um… say hi to the readers and readresses catboy.**_hi i'mExoshon13, a pleasure to meet you. _**Now! Remember, nothing that's underlined belongs to me nor does Phineas and Ferb. Start the long awaited chapter!**

**Steph's POV**

I took a seat in front of the famous walk through screen with my new co-author and of course my extra salty and buttery popcorn. "You ready for your first chapter, catboy?"

The catboy was sitting the other side from the walk trought screen. "I'm ready!* shouted Exo

"You know you're not seeing the screen right?" I asked to Exo

The catboy turned around and shouted the line he just said a moment ago

I checked my clipboard. "Oh my… well… I guess I can check my fangirlism at the door for this. This time we have 'Finding Home' by Batmarcus and Skyelf… well and myself later on but I hadn't joined yet for this scene."

''I'm telling dad about you and Felicity.''

"What's there to tell?" Adam said in a tone that told Feliss he had a trump card.

''You slept together.''

"So your going to tell dad?"

''Well, I should.''

"You won't." he said smirking

''And why not?''

"Because you tell dad and I tell him about you and Phineas." Isabella froze and Felicity's jaw dropped.

''How did you know about that?'' Isa asked turning to face him.

"You, just told me."

''Crap.'' she swore.

"Yeah, so you don't tell I won't?"

She grumbled. '' 're evil.''

"No I'm your brother." he said with smirk.

Exoshon13 was silent. "that was it?" Exo asked

"Yeah, that one was short but that's the only part of that clip that's Phinabella so… no point in showing the rest. Let's go catboy."

"Exoshon" Exo corrected

"Let's just go" I said

We walked through the magic screen and I immediately squeaked and clamped my hand over my mouth put just ended up bouncing up and down like crazy. "Y-you're Felicity!" I mumbled from under my mouth. "A-and you're Adam!"

"... I have nothing to say* Exo said

"Um… yeah." Felicity agreed awkwardly… the fact that she was just in a bra making it even worse. "Who are you guys?"

I removed my hand from my mouth. "Unimportant, we're here to tell you what you're doing wrong."

"What do you mean by…?" Isabella stated to say but I interrupted her.

"Like having this conversation with your BROTHER, seriously? Who talks about their sex life with their sibling?" Then I realized what that sounded like. "That came out wrong."

"Yes, yes it did" Exo said

Isabella shuddered at the thought… Adam didn't get it.

"Also, Isabella, you and Phineas should NOT have a sex life at all yet. Haven't you heard about waiting till you're married?" I caught my breath before turning to the catboy. "Anything to add?"

"Yeah, where's perry?* Exo said and then asked

"No idea" Isabella said

With that we both went back through the portal and out the screen… but not before I shouted. "Bye Adam! Bye Felicity!"

"It was a pleasure to break the laws of logic to come here and review you!" Exo shouted

**Yeah, I'm just a REALLY big fan of those two. Well, flames are accepted and expected so bring it on as long as you review! Now, I hand it over to my co-author! **_Goodbye! we hope you enojyed the chapter._


	5. I Remember When,

**Hello Everybody! It's me, the For-Some-Reason-Catboy-Author exoshon13 taking the lead while Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk helps me. Yet again Nothing underneath** _I'm pretty possitive Catboy means underlined_** belongs to me nor Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk, it belongs to their respective owners, anything in italic's are once again from the co-author and I'm wasting your time talking here. so without any more wait, let the chapter begin!**

Exo's POV

Both Me and Steph arrived and sit in front of a big screen, Steph was carrying a tub of popcorn the way she likes it. With LOTS of butter and popcorn.

"Ok it's my turn to look at the clipboard" I said enthusiastically.

Steph held her clipboard to her chest defensively. "Why does everyone assume they get to look at my clipboard?"

"Could I touch your clipboard for a moment?" I asked.

She showed her fake fangs. "Coming up next is I Remember When by MissyMeghan3" Steph said, not wanting to loss it again, as the big screen started to show the scene

That was the last meeting I had had with him in the last 1-2 years, I'm now 21 years old and have gotten really tired of waiting for him. I was now able to move out on my own, and was thankful I could get out of there. As I picked up a box and went down stairs, there was no denying that my faith in Phineas was starting to fade.

I put the box inside of the moving van, but as I did so something or someone caught my eye, I looked around the truck to see Phineas!

I ran up to him with tears in my eyes and said, "Phineas, I have been feeling so alone, I-I keep waiting for you b-but you never come at all." I sputtered out.

Then everything seemed so quite, the way Phineas was looking at me, was like from one of my day dreams, 'am I in Phineas-Land?' I thought to myself. He then kneeled to the grown and pulled out a beautiful ring saying, "Marry me Isabella, no longer will you have to be alone, because I know I love you and that's pretty much all I do know. I had decided to talk to you dad about all this, and he said he would pick out a white dress himself. Isabella, it is a love story all you have to say is…"

I had known those last few words by heart, the only proper way of ending that sentence is be saying…"yes!" I started to cry with joy as Phineas swung me around in his arms.

"Ok, I've seen enough!" I've shouted.

"As've I."

Both Me and Steph walked trought the magic screen and, amazingly, neither Phineas nor Isabella noticed us

"Hey!" I shouted caughting Phineas and Isabella attention

"Who are you people?" Isabella asked

"Stalkers." Steph deadpaned.

"Two reality warpers you'll probably never see again in this story... Please forget I just said that" I corrected, nervously after realizing my mistake

"Okay? What are you doing here?" Phineas asked.

"We're here to tell you what you did wrong... do you wanna start or should I start?" I said and then asked to Steph.

"I'll go ahead. Isabella, you haven't seen him for two years, with no logical explaination as to why he left. Yet he suddenly comes back and you just fall right into his arms?" Steph asked clearly annoyed.

"Well, I can see how that's implausible but-" Isabella said before Steph interrupted her.

"And then you agree to marry him? No questions asked?" She added skeptically.

"Well you see, I waited for him all this time and it's just so sudden-" Isabella said before I interrupted her.

"Honey, you don't just accept someone's request to marry you all of a sudden, let alone someone who made you wait all these years" I interrupted Isabella.

"Hmmm... yeah I think I can see your point" Isabella said.

"And Phineas-" I said before Steph interrupted me.

"Where the heck did you go?! As far as this is concerned, she's the love of your life that you'd do anything for yet you suddenly drop off the face of the earth then come back and out of the blue, ask her to marry you?! Life just doesn't work that way, Honey.

"Yeah, what she said" I said.

"Hmmm, you're right" Phineas said.

"Of course, I'm right."

"Okay, I have nothing more to add, what about you Steph?" I asked Steph.

"Yeah, why does her dad hate Phineas?" Steph asked causing both of them to shrug. She added to where the can't hear. "File that under poor planning on the authors part."

After that, both me and Steph left the scene using the portal/screen/whatever.

**Okay that was all for today's chapter! we hope you liked it, flames are acceptable and... and what Steph? **_Accepted and expected. In otherwords, not only will we not get mad if you flame us but we'd be surprised if you don't. _**Yeah that, see you in the next chapter! **_Review! _


End file.
